


Kapitola 1 – Podivné chování – Sasuke's World

by The_SasuKe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, BL, Brothers, Canon - Anime, Gay, Incest, ItaSasu - Freeform, Itachi - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Manga & Anime, OCC - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Sex, Uchihacest, boyslove, naruto - Freeform, rodina, vztah
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SasuKe/pseuds/The_SasuKe
Relationships: Konan/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

# Kapitola 1 – Podivné chování

  * Autor Autor: [SasuKe](https://sasukes.world/author/michaelwalter1995/)
  * Datum příspěvku [11.8.2020](https://sasukes.world/2020/08/11/kapitola-1-podivne-chovani/)



[čti na wattpadu](https://www.wattpad.com/935381884-nau%C4%8D-m%C4%9B-l%C3%ADbat-nau%C4%8D-m%C4%9B-milovat-podivn%C3%A9-chov%C3%A1n%C3%AD/page/2)

**Itachiho pohled:**

„Ksakru, proč to maso chutná jako žula?!“ rozčiloval jsem se, protože jako většina toho, co jsem se pokusil narychlo připravit se nedalo jíst. Už nějakou dobu jsem zoufale okupoval kuchyni a snažil se přichystat oběd.

_Jestli si na tom vylámu zuby, bude to Sasukeho chyba. Slíbil, že uvaří, abych nemusel nic narychlo splácat._

Zamířil jsem s talířem k televizi, když v tom mi něco podjelo pod nohama a sekl jsem sebou hezky na zem.

„Au! Skateboard? To mi snad ten hajzlík dělá schválně. Co má co dělat skateboard v obýváku?“ zanadával jsem si znovu sám pro sebe a sklesle se podíval na jídlo na koberci. „Ale co, stejně by se to nedalo jíst…“

Jen co jsem stihl uklidit tu spoušť, ozvaly se v zámku klíče. Už jen to chrastění znělo neuvěřitelně podrážděně, jako by můj bratr nemohl trefit zámek.

„Ahoj, Sasuke,“ začal jsem přívětivě.

„Nenávidím odpoledky,“ dostalo se mi vražedného výrazu namísto pozdravu. Můj milovaný mladší sourozenec zamířil hned po schodech nahoru, jako bych ho snad ani nezajímal.

„Počkej, Sasu! Kam jako jdeš? Večeři vaříš ty, za to, že ses včera na všechno vykašlal,“ křikl jsem za ním.

„Vařím já, protože jinak bysme umřeli hlady,“ opravil mě jízlivě a bez odpovědi na mou otázku zmizel. Bod pro něj, v kuchyni mi to moc nešlo. Jenže v posledních dnech byl ještě dvakrát nesnesitelnější než obvykle. Až dolů jsem slyšel, jak praštil dveřmi a to zdaleka nebylo na jeho chování to nejhorší.

Před pár dny jsem ho požádal, aby uklidil dům s podmínkou, že dokud to nebude, nikam nepůjde. Vstal v pět ráno a začal mi luxovat v ložnici. Včera se mi zase zdálo, že má skvělou náladu, sám od sebe a bez napomínání šel dělat oběd. Jenže když jsem mu řekl, že to ještě neosolil, vztekle hodil do hrnce celou slánku, prohlásil, že ho všichni jen neustále komandují a se sprškou nadávek zmizel do svého pokoje. Prostě puberťák a s těmi to člověk nemá nikdy lehké. Nechápu, proč je stále tak podrážděný, nic jsem mu neudělal, tak by mohl nechat těch hysterických projevů.

**Sasukeho pohled:**

_Kašlu na všechno! Řeknu Ino, ať jde otravovat někoho jinýho. Kdo se jich prosil?_

Vztekle jsem hodil batoh na postel a praštil sebou vedle něj. Sáhl jsem poslepu na stůl pro učebnici chemie a sluchátka. Čas se krátil a já pořád netušil, jak se s tím vypořádat.

_Jak jsem vůbec mohl souhlasit? Je otravná, uječená a zrovna já ji budu mít celej večer na krku. Narutova chyba! Zbiju ho do bezvědomí. Když říkal, že mě zbaví Sakury, měl rovnou vysvětlit, co mě to bude stát._ Měl jsem neuvěřitelnou chuť toho kluka jednoduše rozkouskovat a hodit do nejbližšího kontejneru.

Zaposlouchal jsem se do hudby a pokusil se věnovat učení. Za chvíli budu mít zase za zadkem Itachiho, jen co přijdu domů, mám ho za sebou jako hlídacího psa. Navíc i jako ten pes čeká, až mu půjdu uvařit nebo budu mít chuť vyslechnout si ty jeho řeči, někdy bych měl vyzkoušet, jestli umí prosit a slintat.

**Itachiho pohled:**

Mohl jsem klepat, jak jsem chtěl, on stejně neotevřel, ale tohle tedy ne! Musím si s ním v klidu promluvit. Volala učitelka, že se uprostřed vyučování sebral a odešel. To už je moc i na něj, přece si nemůže stále dělat, co chce. Jako by nevěděl, do jaké mě staví situace. Že chodí do prvního ročníku a já do posledního učitelům dává skvělou příležitost stavět mě na chodbě a oznamovat mi, co zase provedl. Ať si tyhle vylomeniny nechá, až bude plnoletý.

Jen co jsem otevřel dveře, prolétla mi kolem hlavy učebnice.

„To si ze mě snad už děláš legraci?!“ vyletěl jsem.

Sundal si sluchátka, která vysvětlovala, proč ignoroval moje klepání a pak začal vyvádět.

„Vypadni!“ zvýšil hlas.

„Ani mě nehne, Sasuke, musíme si promluvit. Volali ze školy-“

„Řekl jsem vypadni! Nebudu o tom mluvit!“ Zařval na mě znovu celkem nepříčetně. Tahle stvůra, že je můj dospívající bratr? Kam zmizelo to roztomilé dítě, které se mnou chtělo trávit každou minutu?

„Nepřeháníš už to trochu?!“ zvýšil jsem taky na toho agresora hlas. Normálně jsem byl velmi klidný člověk, často jsem nekřičel a přehnaně jsem ho netrestal, ale on toho také uměl patřičně zneužít.

„Nerozumíš? Teď s tebou nechci mluvit!“ zacpal si vzdorovitě uši a přetáhl přes hlavu deku.

_Vážně je mu skoro šestnáct? Momentálně se chová na pět. Jaký normální kluk tohle udělá?_

„Vypadni!“ ozvalo se znovu tlumeně.

„Fajn, jak myslíš, promluvíme si u večeře,“ otočil jsem se na patě a doufal, že dostane brzo hlad. Byl jsem mírně šokovaný tím, jak vyvádí, ale předpokládal jsem, že pro to snad má nějaký důvod. Rád bych, aby mi to brzo vysvětlil. Takhle se snad nemohl chovat pro nic za nic.

**Sasukeho pohled:**

O dvě hodiny později jsem se skutečně pokoušel připravit pro nás večeři.

_Co mám dělat? Co mám teď sakra… Né! Sypu tam pepř! Musim něco vymyslet. Třeba mi pomůže něco z internetu. Jo, hned po večeři udělám průzkum…_

Věděl jsem, že jestli něco nenajdu tam, jsem v hajzlu. Pořád tu zbývala možnost, že do zítřka si zlámu obě nohy a uvrhnu se do kómatu.

„Sasuke, proč mícháš tou vařečkou limonádu?“ ozvalo se najednou za mnou. Bratr mi civěl přes rameno a sledoval, co dělám.

Jo, dobře, místo omáčky tady míchám sklenku s limonádou a čumím do kredence. Musí mi hned dávat najevo, že jsem blbec?!

„Tak si to udělej sám!“ vrazil jsem mu vztekle vařečku, odstrčil ho a zamířil pryč z kuchyně.

„Hned se vrať!“ slyšel jsem za sebou, ale žádná reakce z mé strany se tentokrát nekonala. Vážně jsem měl všeho plný kecky a on to nevylepšoval.

Ať už to zní jakkoliv, v těchhle situacích jsem rád, že jde o něj a ne o rodiče. Itachi se nikdy nevydrží dlouho zlobit, ani mě většinou moc netrestá. Spíš mě nechá na pokoji, než mám zase chuť s ním mluvit. Nějaké výhody ten život s ním přece jen měl.

Teď jsem měl ale jiný trable. Blbeček Naruto zavinil, že kvůli němu musím vzít zítra odpoledne tu pitomou husu ven. Ona tomu bude říkat rande a možná s ní budu muset chvíli i chodit.

_Ne, to neudělám!_

Všechno má svoje meze i způsoby mýho kámoše, jak sbalit Sakuru.

Sedl jsem si k notebooku a začal hledat řešení největšího zítřejšího problému.

**Itachiho pohled:**

„Tak takhle to tedy nepůjde! Co si vlastně myslí?“ vypnul jsem plotnu a než vychladne, šel jsem za ním. S každým schodem jsem toho měl víc a víc na jazyku.

Za okamžik už jsem nahlédl dovnitř pootevřenými dveřmi. Seděl ke mně zády u notebooku, tradičně se hrbil a zase už měl na hlavě ta zpropadená sluchátka. Jakou já měl někdy chuť, vyhodit je ven z okna.

„Sasuke?“ zkusil jsem to polohlasně, ale bylo jasné, že nezareaguje. Udělal jsem několik kroků do strany, zda-li si mě všimne periferním viděním, ale byl tak nalepený na monitoru, že to bylo celkem nemožné.

Jediné, co jsem tím získal, byl pohled na mého bratra nalepeného na obrazovce a podivně olizujícího nenakouslé rajče. Začal jsem si dělat starost o jeho duševní zdraví. Zřejmě si prohlížel něco, co ho zaujalo natolik, až zapomněl jíst.

Vrátil jsem se ke dveřím a trochu s nimi bouchl, aby si konečně uvědomil, že jsem vešel. Bohužel ani to nepomohlo. Rozhodl jsem se k němu potichu zezadu přiblížit, abych zjistil, co to vlastně čte. Že to nechci vědět, mi došlo za okamžik, kdy jsem zpozoroval na jeho obrazovce nahoře dvě líbající se děvčata. Zvláštní, myslel jsem, že zrovna jeho holky absolutně nezajímají. Nikdy jsem od něj ani neslyšel, že by se mu nějaká líbila. Naklonil jsem se mu přes rameno a odkašlal si.

„Ta sluchátka tě zničí!“ vykřikl jsem pak natolik hlasitě, až málem spadl na zem.

Vylekaně nadskočil, prudce práskl notebookem, abych nic neviděl a upustil rajče. Pousmál jsem se. Pořádně jsem ho vyděsil.

„Vypadni, slídile!“ otočil se na mě vztekle hned, jak se trochu vzpamatoval.

„To sotva. Konečně mi už vysvětlíš své chování,“ nařídil jsem. Mělo to znít tak přísně, jak jsem to jen svedl.

„Nic ti vysvětlovat nebudu!“ odsekl a chtěl mi zase zdrhnout, ale chytil jsem ho hned za zápěstí a strčil na postel.

„Nikam!“ zamračil jsem se.

„Co bych ti měl vysvětlovat?“ začal dělat, jako že neví a uraženě se posadil.

„V posledních dnech se chováš, odpusť mi ten výraz, jako magor,“ objasnil jsem mu situaci, probodl ho pohledem a posadil se vedle něj. „Nechceš mi říct, co se teda děje?“ zeptal jsem se, aby pochopil, že mu chci pomoct.

„Vůbec nic, jen tě nemůžu vystát,“ odmlouval znovu.

„Fajn, to mi zní, bratříčku, jako že jsi pěkný spratek, k tomu jsem tě určitě nevychovával,“ upřel jsem na něj významný pohled, který říkal, že takhle to dál nepůjde. „Dobře teda, chci ti pomoct, tak mi vysvětli, co ti tak hrozně vadí. Chovám se jako vždycky, ne?“

Chvíli mlčel, naštvaně mě mapoval temnýma očima a pak si odfrkl: „Fajn, tebe se to ve skutečnosti netýká.“

„Řekl bych, že ano, v jednom kuse na mě jen ječíš. Ale když se mě to netýká, můžeš mi říct, s čím máš problém, ne?“

Sasuke si založil ruce na prsou a podíval se ke dveřím. „Budeš se mi smát,“ procedil mezi zuby.

„Vysvětluj a nezdržuj,“ pokusil jsem se se smíchem odlehčit situaci.

„Mám zítra něco jako schůzku s Ino – jednou spolužačkou,“ začal a překvapil mě, přece jen jde nakonec o holku. „No a jelikož je to něco jako schůzka… teda, taková, že se tam jako lidi obvykle líbaj…“ konec věty skoro spolkl.

„A to ti vadí?“ nerozuměl jsem úplně, o co mu jde. Doposud jsem věřil, že ho holky moc nezajímají, ale ne že by s nima měl až takový problém.

„Zapomeň na to,“ pokusil se mě odstrčit, abych už šel, ale já zůstal nehnutě na místě.

„Tak kde je problém? Dohodl sis rande s holkou a nechceš se s ní líbat?“ zkoumavě jsem ho znovu přejel pohledem.

Bratr si přitáhl nohy až k bradě, odvrátil obličej na stranu a sklopil oči k podlaze.

„Nedohodl, byl jsem k němu donucen. O to nejde. Já nikdy s žádnou holkou nic neměl, ani mít nechci, nevim, co s nima mam dělat. A co když mi to nepůjde, třeba ty návody blbě chápu a hrozně se ztrapnim. To si já nemůžu dovolit, chápeš?!“ sledoval jsem jak mu zčervenaly tváře.

Za chvíli jsem se už dusil v záchvatu smíchu a on mě propaloval nelítostným pohledem. Bylo mi jasné, že bych se měl co nejrychleji uklidnit. Nemohl jsem popřít, že můj bráška byl asi nejpopulárnější kluk v ročníku navzdor tomu, nebo možná právě proto, že se o holky vůbec nezajímal. Nikdy by mě ale nenapadlo, že o věcech spojených se vztahem neví vůbec nic. Pokusil jsem se zadržel smích, jak jen to šlo.

„Vypadni,“ sykl dotčeně.

„Promiň, jen mi právě došlo, co si to tu nacvičoval s tím rajčetem. Nechápal jsem, proč ho cumláš.“

Zčervenal ještě víc a znovu uhnul pohledem.

„Víš, napadlo tě, že ona to taky neumí?“ zamyslel jsem se a trochu při tom zaklonil hlavu.

„To je fuk. Ona se ztrapnit může, ale víš jakou mám ve škole pověst já?“ zakabonil se.

_„Mám představu,“ odpověděl jsem. Byl jsem si moc dobře vědom, že je považován za školního idola a lamače dívčích srdcí. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl. Věděl jsem, že budu litovat toho, na co se chystám. Kdybych věděl, co všechno tím způsobím, asi bych si to ještě jednou rozmyslel. V ten moment jsem ale přemýšlel hlavně o tom, že nechci, aby na něj takhle ječel a házel věci napořád._

_„Tak jestli chceš, naučím tě to,“ povzdechl jsem si._

_Sasuke na mě chvíli vyděšeně zíral a lapal po dechu, jako by měl u krku nůž._

_„To nejde, jsi kluk!“ Namítl nakonec znechuceně._

_„Dobře, tak teda zase požádej o pomoc to rajče. Jistě bude užitečnější, nemá pohlaví,“ poukázal jsem taktně na fakt, že mám stále o něco více zkušeností, než zelenina. Pak jsem se pokusil vstát, ale ucítil jsem, jak mě Sasuke mlčky chytil za rukáv. Stále neodlepil pohled od země._

_Takhle jsem ho nikdy nezažil, nejspíš se musel hodně bát zranění svého ega. Jeho jindy mléčná pleť nyní nabírala odstín čerstvého vápna._

_„Fajn, tak se netvař takhle. O nic nejde. Navíc, až budeš s tou holkou, měl by ses snažit si to užívat,“ povzbudil jsem ho. Pak jsem Sasukeho jemně chytil pod bradou a otočil na sebe, abych se mu podíval do očí._

_„Slyšíš? Vypadáš na zhroucení, uklidni se. Nepotřebuješ vodu?“ Zíral jsem na něj a nechápal, proč s tím tolik nadělá._

_„Dobrý,“ zareagoval konečně a polkl._

_„Zkus mě napodobit.“ Naklonil jsem se k němu a krátce ho políbil. Pak jsem se asi na vteřinu odtáhl, aby se bratr vzpamatoval a znovu pokračoval. Jemně jsem přitiskl své rty na jeho a pomalu po nich přejížděl._

_„Uvolni se trochu a spolupracuj,“ napomenul jsem ho, jelikož Sasuke se zdál kamenný. Mlčky přikývl a snažil se přizpůsobit. Trvalo celkem dlouho, než se pokusil sám zapojit, z počátku trochu neohrabaně, ale na první pokus to vlastně nebylo zlé._

**Sasukeho pohled:**

Jak jsem se měl něco naučit, když jsem seděl ve svém pokoji a líbal se s vlastním bratrem! Bylo to tak divné. Nevědomky jsem nechal trochu pootevřená ústa a najednou cítil, jak mi dovnitř vklouzl jazyk.

_To už je moc! Je to fakt nutný?_

Přemýšlel jsem, jestli nemám rovnou utéct. Neustále se svým jazykem otíral o můj. Pokusil jsem se udělat totéž, jemně jsem jím začal pohybovat. Pomalu mi to začalo připadat přirozenější, jako bych to uměl odjakživa. Nechal jsem se unášet tím zvláštním pocitem, dokud se ode mě Itachi znovu neodtáhl. Až v tu chvíli mi došlo, že jsem byl patrně na moment mimo.

„No vidíš, není důvod vyvádět. Je to snadný, ne?“

„Jasně,“ fakt se mi to nechtělo rozebírat.

„Tak hodně štěstí na tom rande,“ řekl, plácl mě po rameni a chystal se odejít.

„Itachi!“ křikl jsem za ním, abych ho zastavil.

„Hm?“ Otočil se tázavě.

„Tohle se nestalo,“ připomněl jsem mu, protože tohle je jedna z věcí, které jsem potřeboval dost rychle zapomenout.

Pouze se ušklíbnul, než zmizel za dveřmi.

Já sebou sekl na záda a na obličej jsem si přiložil polštář. Následovala chvilka, kdy jsem se pokoušel přesvědčit sám sebe, že to vlastně vůbec nebylo trapné. No docela neúspěšně. Připadal jsem si jako chodící tragédie. A to mě ještě čekala schůzka s Ino. Měl bych si jít alespoň vybrat oblečení a psychicky se připravit, ať to její pitomé brebentění unesu.

[→ Kapitola 2 – Čelit realitě](https://sasukes.world/2020/08/17/kapitola-2-celit-realite/)

© 2020 [Sasuke's World](https://sasukes.world/)


	2. Kapitola 2 – Čelit realitě – Sasuke's World

# Kapitola 2 – Čelit realitě

  * Autor Autor: [SasuKe](https://sasukes.world/author/michaelwalter1995/)
  * Datum příspěvku [17.8.2020](https://sasukes.world/2020/08/17/kapitola-2-celit-realite/)



[ČTI NA WATTPADU](https://www.wattpad.com/938382988-nau%C4%8D-m%C4%9B-l%C3%ADbat-nau%C4%8D-m%C4%9B-milovat-%C4%8Delit-realit%C4%9B)

**Sasukeho pohled:**

Šel jsem tu bloncku vyzvednout k ní domů a pořád si opakoval, že vlastně vůbec nechápu, proč se holkám musí nosit kytky. Itachi mi na ně vnutil peníze a s kyticí karafiátů na mě lidi zírali jako na pitomce.

Právě jsem se chystal zaklepat, když se dveře rozlétly a ona mi skočila kolem krku. Proč mi taky nedošlo, že už mě samozřejmě dávno nedočkavě vyhlíží.

„Můžeme jít?“ zeptala se nadšeně, zatímco šátrala po klíčích. Vteřinu na to mě chytila kolem ruky a táhla s sebou na ulici. Tvářil jsem se stejně otráveně jako vždycky a brzdil její tempo. Nedalo se přehlédnout, jak se na dnešek vymódila. Měla úzké džíny, bílofialové tílko a fialové lodičky. Na chvíli jsem zapřemýšlel, jestli se Sakurou náhodou nesoutěží, kdo z nich se obleče šílenějším způsobem, protože její nejlepší kámoška nosila výhradně křiklavě růžovou a to i na hlavě. Jejich vkus jsem nikdy nechápal a v zájmu vlastního duševního zdraví taky doufal, že ani nepochopím. Snad jediná normální holka v okolí sta kilometrů byla Hinata od nás ze třídy. Nikdy nenosila obří výstřihy, spíš volnou chlapeckou mikinu a tenisky. Což vypadalo rozhodně líp než jehly, na kterých se zrova Ino potácela po chodníku. Taky každý den nekreslila po obličeji jako tenhle úkaz přede mnou.

„Kam že mě to vlastně vlečeš? Chceš třeba někam na večeři?“ zeptal jsem se trochu nevhodným způsobem, ale neměl jsem náladu něco předstírat. Jestli není tupá, stejně to pochopí. Jde tu jen o to, aby se Sakura dozvěděla, že jsme spolu byli na rande.

Celá nadšená se na mě otočila a začala pištět: „Takže mě někam zveš?“

_Spletl jsem se, je úplně tupá._

Zvláštní, kdykoli ji mám před sebou, nemůžu si vzpomenout, čím mě to ta Sakura vlastě tak děsně štve.

„Hm,“ zavrčel jsem a přikývl se značnou neochotou. Evidentně jí můj přístup vůbec nevadil. Dost možná si myslela, že je to nějaká póza, abych vypadal nedostupný, ale mě celá ta záležitost jen rozčilovala. Ino to ale zřejmě vůbec nekazilo plány. Pokynula rukou, ať počkám a chvilku vyťukávala číslo.

„Kde jste?“ zeptala se, když jí to dotyčný zvedl. „Uhm. Dobře… Jasně!“ Po chvíli s úsměvem zavěsila.

Čekal jsem, co z ní vypadne. Obával jsem se, že tuším, s kým mluvila a potvrzovat jsem si to raději nechtěl. Dnešní schůzka se mi zamlouvala čím dál míň. Ta holka je schopná uspořádat třídní sraz, aby se mohla se mnou projít kolem okna, kde se bude konat.

„Cukrárna bude v pohodě,“ řekla spokojeně a znovu se dala do pochodu, se mnou v těsném závěsu, bohužel. Nevečeřel jsem a sladké jsem úplně nesnášel, ale žádný z těch faktů ji pravděpodobně nezajímal. Já ji jen musím pozvat a zaplatit to, od toho jsem přišel. Upřímně bych Narutovi nepřál, aby tenhle nápad ztroskotal a Sakura na mě zůstala přilepená jak houba na skle, protože bych ho pak osobně uškrtil.

Tajně jsem doufal, že Ino bude muset brzo domů. Mě Itachi velkoryse dovolil vrátit se do jedenácti, ale to nemusela vědět. Zajímavé, že když jdu na koncert, tak tolik shovívavý není.

Když jsme vešli do cukrárny, první co mě praštilo do očí, byly růžové vlasy u jednoho ze stolů a hlasité povykování. Hned mi došlo, která bije. Ve chvíli, kdy na nás začal ten pitomeček mávat, mi to sepnulo, že jsou domluvení. Takže jak to provedl? Ino namluvil, že si zahraje na dohazovačku, když mě sem pak dotáhne a mně navykládal, že se zbavím Sakury, když půjdu s její kamarádkou na rande? Škoda, že svůj potenciál nepoužívá takhle i při testech.

_Hezky vymyšlené, opravdu bravo, Naruto. Asi tě nakopnu._

V Sakuře by se nejspíš krve nedořezal, když nás uviděla. Až mi jí bylo trochu líto.

„Takže už spolu chodíte?“ rýpl si Naruto s úsměvem, zatímco dívka vedle něj dál strnule zírala.

„Sklapni, Uzumaki,“ usadil jsem ho a odsunul své partnerce židli. To tak, to bylo to poslední, co jsem potřeboval, abych s ní musel začít chodit. Stačilo mi tohle pitomý rande. To poslední, co dnešku chybělo, byla Sakura, která každou chvíli začne brečet a nebyli jsme tomu daleko.

„Posloucháš?“ zaznamenal jsem najednou hlas blondýny.

„Jasně, ale teď mi pověz, co si dáš,“ přemohl jsem se a nasadil svůj neodolatelný výraz, abych tomu dodal na důvěryhodnosti. Ti dva na nás totiž zírali jako v kině.

„Nevím, držím dietu, víš?“ ošila se a pak se začala přehrabovat v nabídce zákusků.

_Neměla lézt do cukrárny, když chce držet dietu._

Další věc, která mě na těchhle holkách tak štvala. Pořád vymýšlely něco komplikovaného. Nakonec si vybrala nějaký jahodový zákusek s odporně vypadajícím želé. Já si dal jen kafe, které jsem ani nevypil, jelikož ho taky nemám rád. Proto na tahle místa sám od sebe nechodím.

Po dvou hodinách poslouchání kdejakých drbů, pomluv spolužaček, stěžování si na krutost rodičů a občasných poznámek, jak mě právě v tom či onom obdivuje, jsem už musel na vzduch.

Jestli se s tímhle někdo ožení, tak mu přeju hodně štěstí. Já se nejspíš nikdy nezamiluju, pochybuju, že bych nějakou dokázal mít tak rád, abych s ní strávil víc jak hodinu denně. Jediný, co mi tohle rande zatím přinášelo, byla silná bolest hlavy.

Nakonec jsme se šli projít do parku, ale Ino stále něco blekotala o kabelkách, kytkách, hudbě, tanci… Prostě ne a ne přestat. Nikdy mi nedocházelo, jak moc toho namluví. Zcela neskrývaně jsem dával najevo, jak mě to, co říká, vůbec nezajímá, ale ani to jí nebránilo pokračovat. Myslím, že jsem v našem rozhovoru splňoval asi stejnou úlohu, jako telefonní sluchátko. Jednoduše jsem jí měl plné zuby a chtěl jsem domů. Zastavil jsem a hodil na ni svůj typicky chladný pohled.

„Budu muset jít, jinak mě Itachi zase seřve, že jdu pozdě,“ zalhal jsem. Bylo totiž sotva sedm.

Udělala mlčky krok blíž a s tajuplným výrazem se mě chytila kolem krku. Bylo mi hned jasné, o co jí jde.

Na jednu stranu jsem měl chuť ji nevrle odstrčit. Na druhou stranu to mohl být jediný pozitivní zážitek dnešního večera. Líbání se mi zatím celkem líbilo. Naklonil jsem se a jemně se dotkl jejích rtů. Asi ještě nikdy jsem nic nedělal s takovou pečlivostí a citem. Nějakou chvíli jsem se jemně otíral o její růžové polštářky a nemohl jsem říct, že by se nesnažila, ale s Itachim to bylo o dost příjemnější. Jeho polibky byly daleko hlubší a procítěnější.

_Proboha, o čem to přemýšlím?! To je divný a zvrácený. Kriste!_

Když se ode mě odlepila, vypadala spokojeně. Zato já z toho nijak zvláštní náladu neměl.

„Takže už půjdu,“ řekl jsem pohotově a snažil se nedat znát své rozladění.

„Zavoláš? Budeme spolu teda chodit?“ No jasný, musela se hned zeptat. Neměl jsem ani trochu chuť to řešit, ale někdo musí utnout všechny její naděje.

„Nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad,“ řekl jsem ještě celkem zdvořile.

„P-proč?“ vykulila oči. Ona snad fakt čekala, že to beru vážně. Ještě jedno rande a chtěla by se vdávat.

_Protože i muj brácha líbá líp a lezeš mi na nervy víc než Sakura._

To jsem samozřejmě říct nemohl.

„Promiň, nic to pro mě neznamenalo,“ odpověděl jsem. Pokud si navíc nevšimla, jak mě celý den štvala, je vážně zpomalená. Teď se už nedivím, že Itachimu vztahy nikdy nevydrží, jestli jsou všechny holky tak ukecaný a otravný. I když bych možná věřil, že v jeho případě spíš irituje on ty ženské.

**Itachiho pohled:**

Jen co Sasuke přišel domů, hlasitě práskl dveřmi, ostatně jako obvykle. Proč jen jsem čekal, že dnes to bude jiné?

„Večeře je na stole,“ zavolal jsem na něj a vykoukl na chodbu.

„Nebudu jíst.“ Naprosto se na mě vykašlal, zjevně mu moje péče není dost dobrá. Navíc se vrátil celkem brzo, tak asi rande nebylo příliš úspěšné. Musím uznat, že to by měl asi zkaženou náladu každý.

„Sasuke, musíš jíst,“ namítl jsem, jelikož jak ho znám, dnes ještě nejedl určitě vůbec nic.

„Nejsi máma, tak si na ni nehraj,“ zavrčel na mě velmi nepěkným způsobem, zatímco si zouval boty. Možná už tak neurotický zůstane trvale.

„Nejsem, ale jsem člověk, co za tebe nese zodpovědnost,“ objasnil jsem mu situaci.

„Vařil si ty, takže jíst nebudu, nechci umřít,“ trval si na svém.

„Proč se stále snažíš se mnou hádat?“ Začínal jsem toho mít dost. Komunikace mezi námi byla v posledních dnech víc než smutná a byl jsem si skoro jistý, že mu k tomu nedávám žádný důvod.

„Protože mě prostě rozčiluješ den ode dne víc,“ odsekl. Choval se jako malé dítě se vším všudy.

„Předpokládám, že jak to dopadlo s tou holkou se ptát nemusím,“ povzdechl jsem si a rovnou se otočil, abych si tedy zalezl zpět do kuchyně.

„Špatně a je to tvoje chyba,“ objasnil mi hned situaci.

„Prosím? Moje chyba? Vysvětlil bys mi jako, co jsem zase udělal?“ Zastavil jsem se s pozvednutým obočím a žádal vysvětlení, jelikož mě vážně přestávalo bavit, jak na mě v jednom kuse bezdůvodně hází vše, co mu dělá problém.

„Kašli na to,“ odsekl a místo prostého „s dovolením“ mě skoro porazil ve dveřích. Nakonec přece jen zamířil do kuchyně.

„Sasuke? Jak se to chováš?“ mírně jsem zpřísnil tón. Nechtěl jsem na něj být zlý, mám ho rád a vím, že má taky právo mít svoje stresové chvilky, ale nemusí si přece všechno vybíjet na mně.

„Dej mi pokoj,“ zavrčel, protože o můj soucit a pomoc evidentně nestál. Zůstal jsem zticha, na tohle už se asi nedalo nic říct. Sice jsem už jedl, ale i tak jsem se šel posadil naproti němu. Chybělo mi, že už spolu moc často nevečeříme, v poslední době se až moc často zavíral k sobě.

Doufal jsem, že když se zeptám na školu, což byla má povinnost, zareaguje nějak méně agresivně.

„Takže, blíží se čtvrtletí, jak ti to jde s učením?“ zeptal jsem se a modlil se, ať mi nehodí do obličeje knedlík.

„Poradím si,“ odpověděl velmi nepříjemným temně podbarveným hlasem. „Kdes koupil tu svíčkovou? Ty knedlíky jsou úplně vysušený.“ To, že jsem vyhodil obal a jídlo ohřál ho zjevně neošálilo.

„Kdyby ti ve škole něco nešlo, stačí říct,“ chtěl jsem mu připomenout, že jsem tu pro něj, samozřejmě nejen co se školy týče. Možná jsem mu svojí pomoc vnucoval až příliš, ale trpěl jsem neustálým pocitem, že ji nikdy nevyužije. Od doby, co naši umřeli, se Sasuke snažil být přehnaně samostatný.

„Stačí říct? Dobře, napíšeš mi tahák?“ zvedl jedno obočí. Absolutně mě nebral vážně.

„Ne, dám ti domácí vězení a budu tě učit,“ odpověděl jsem s podobnou nadsázkou a následně raději vstal, abych ho už víc nedráždil. „Nezapomeň umýt nádobí,“ vzpomněl jsem si ještě.

„Hergot, Itachi! Musíš mě fakt pořád komandovat?!“

„Jen jsem tě požádal, abys umyl nádobí. Tak přestaň řvát,“ napomenul jsem ho. „Takhle si řvi u sebe a vylez zase, až se uklidníš,“ mluvil jsem klidně, ale nekompromisně. Byl bych stokrát raději, kdyby se umoudřil, na nějaké diktátorství jsem nikdy nebyl.

„Co bys taky řekl, že mám v úmyslu?!“ vyštěkl po mně a už vstával, že si tam odnese i talíř.

„Nejdřív se najíš slušně u stolu a pak půjdeš,“ oznámil jsem mu, protože to zjevně velmi špatně pochopil.

„Fajn! Stejně se to nedá jíst!“ řízl večeří o stůl, nechal ji tam a zmizel mi z očí.

Odjakživa byl poněkud odtažitý a uzavřený, ale přesto jsme spolu vždycky vycházeli. Vlastně bych řekl, že jsem byl jediný, komu důvěřoval a dokázal se otevřít. Časy se zjevně mění. Nepamatuju se, že já bych v šestnácti takhle vyváděl.

**Sasukeho pohled:**

Seděl jsem zavřený ve svém pokoji a pokoušel se soustředit na školu.

Zpropadený Itachi. Nejdřív mi nařídí, že musím jíst, když se mu snažím vyhovět, pro změnu mě vyhodí. Ať jde do háje! Měl by si napřed rozmyslet, co chce. Copak sem hadr na holi? Rozhodně jsem si tak teď připadal. Mohl by mě přestat otravovat hned, co překročím domovní práh. Nebylo na škodu, kdyby si dal občas pohov.

„Hloupá anatomie!“ vykřikl jsem a praštil učebnicí o stůl. Měl jsem se na to podívat hned v pátek! Celý víkend jsem strávil u televize, nebo čtením Narutových spamů. Zítra píšem a mně to neleze do hlavy. Jak si to mám asi všechno pamatovat? Musí se každá kost a sval jmenovat? Proč je jednoduše nečíslovali?!

Pohrával jsem si se zoufalou myšlenkou, opravdu za Itachim jít. Možná jsem to vážně malinko přehnal, jenže mě hrozně rozčiluje cokoliv řekne nebo udělá. Navíc si neumí ničeho vážit a chce po mně pořád víc. Žehlení rozhodně není „běžná domácí práce“ jak řekl. Jestli jsem podrážděný, je to jeho vina.

„Itachi!“ křikl jsem ze schodiště, aby to bylo slyšet i přes zavřené dveře. Za chvíli se v dolním patře ozvaly klidné kroky. Ubylo by ho, kdyby si pospíšil.

„Volal jsi, Sasu?“ nahlédl za chvíli do mého pokoje s nelichotivým oslovením. Zjevně už nebyl naštvaný za večeři ani za včerejšek. On se prostě neumí zlobit.

„Jak ti jde biologie? Mám s ní trochu problém,“ zeptal jsem se rovnou.

Vklouzl dovnitř, zavřel dveře a mlčky přišel až ke mně. Pak se mi naklonil přes rameno, aby si prohlédl co bereme. Netrpělivě jsem čekal.

„Vždyť to je to nejjednodušší. Tahák jsi ty sám,“ řekl stále nakloněný, až jsem cítil jeho teplý dech na svém krku. Projela mnou podivná vlna vibrací.

„Zatím dělat tu horní polovinu?“ dovtípil se z otevřených stránek. „Koukej, začni tady u klíční kosti…“ pomalu po ní přejel dvěma prsty a já měl najednou v břiše motýly. Tak divný pocit jsem nezažil snad od osmi, co jsme byli na horské dráze.

Polekaně jsem se prudce vymrštil ze židle a otočil k němu čelem.

„Co to děláš?!“ vyjekl jsem a raději o dva kroky ustoupil.

„Vysvětluju ti anatomii?“ zakroutil hlavou, nakrčil obočí a podíval se na mě tázavým, nedůvěřivým pohledem.

Snažil jsem se rychle uklidnit. Nemohl chápat, co mi vadí. Ani já jsem tomu nerozuměl.

„Dobře. Jasně. Promiň…“ zadrmolil jsem. „Tak to dělej z druhého konce pokoje.“

Itachi sledoval, jak prstem ukazuju někam ke své šatní skříni a vlastně by mi nevadilo, kdyby si zalezl přímo do ní. Jeho pohled napovídal, že doufá, že je to nějaký hloupý vtip.

„Cože?“ zatřásl nevěřícně hlavou.

„Prostě to tak udělej!“ rozhodil jsem rukama. _Nemám povinnost mu nic vysvětlovat._

„Sasuke, co meleš? Zavolal si mě sem, jen aby sis zase vymýšlel kraviny a hledat důvod se hádat?!“ Bratr už vypadal značně rozhořčený. Posadil se na postel vedle mého psacího stolu a rukou mi pokynul, ať si kecnu zpátky na židli.

Bez vysvětlování jsem vyběhl z pokoje a zamířil rovnou do koupelny. Žaludek se mi tlačil až do krku a srdce mi bilo jako splašené. Představa, že se ke přiblíží znovu, mě úplně vystresovala. Možná jsem posledních pár dnů nebyl ve své kůži, kvůli těm věčným problémům, do kterých mě Naruto zatahoval, ale tohle bylo jiný.

Musel jsem se okamžitě jakkoli uklidnit. Nezáleželo na tom, že stojím mimo sprchový kout, pustil jsem si do obličeje ledovou vodu.

_Co to se mnou sakra je?_

Chlad rozlévající se mi po obličeji jakoby začal všechny ty myšlenky uspávat. Avšak neulevilo se mi nadlouho.

„Mohl bys mi laskavě vysvětlit…“ zmerčil jsem za sebou Itachiho. V té rychlosti jsem ani nezamkl.

**Itachiho pohled:**

Jelikož z pokoje vystřelil jako namydlený blesk, šel jsem okamžitě za ním. Jakmile jsem ale vstoupil do koupelny, naskytl se mi zcela unikátní pohled na mého bratra, jak vytápí dům.

„…co to s tebou sakra je?“ dokončil jsem myšlenku.

Odpovědí mi ale bylo jen krátké: „Vypadni!“

„Tak to už jsi prostě přehnal!“ vytrhl jsem mu hadici od sprchy a vrátil ji, kam patří. Nebylo mi sice jasné, proč ten pomatený blbeček stojí uprostřed koupelny oblečený a lije na sebe ledovou vodu, ale považoval, za další z nekonečné řady jeho provokací. Následně jsem po něm hodil ručník.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli to děláš schválně, abys mě naštval, nebo ses prostě zbláznil, ale koukej se rychle vzpamatovat.“

Neodpověděl. Jen se pomalu odšoural pryč a za ním se táhla cestička vody.

Snažil jsem se mu pomoct, udělal bych pro něj cokoliv, protože je jediný, kdo mi zůstal, jenže on mě pořád jen trápil, jako bych neměl svých starostí dost.

[ ← Kapitola 1 – Podivné chování ](https://sasukes.world/2020/08/11/kapitola-1-podivne-chovani/)

© 2020 [Sasuke's World](https://sasukes.world/)


	3. Kapitola 3 – Příšerné myšlenky – Sasuke's World

# Kapitola 3 – Příšerné myšlenky

  * Autor Autor: [SasuKe](https://sasukes.world/author/michaelwalter1995/)
  * Datum příspěvku [1.12.2020](https://sasukes.world/2020/12/01/kapitola-3-priserne-myslenky/)



[ČTI NA WATTPADU](https://www.wattpad.com/988456352-nau%C4%8D-m%C4%9B-l%C3%ADbat-nau%C4%8D-m%C4%9B-milovat-p%C5%99%C3%AD%C5%A1ern%C3%A9-my%C5%A1lenky/comment/988456352_5ec18b1305e6ad44c9276bad2d4508b5_1606649708_db44bade76/replies/988456352_5ec18b1305e6ad44c9276bad2d4508b5_1606649708_db44bade76_1606829787_e4c020585b)

**Sasukeho pohled:**

Hned, jak jsem se vrátil do pokoje, ručník jsem mrsknul na židli a ještě napůl mokrý si vlezl do postele.

_Co to je? Proč mě vyvádí z míry jeho pouhá přítomnost?_ Zíral jsem nad sebe do prázdna a snažil se všechno si urovnat.

_Je to kvůli tomu, že mě včera…?_ Okamžitě jsem tu myšlenku zahnal. Chtěl jsem na to co nejrychleji zapomenout. Jenže to, co jsme dělali, se mi pořád vracelo. S pohledem přilepeným na strop jsem přemýšlel, proč to mám pořád tak živě před sebou. Nervozita, kterou ve mně vyvolal v ten okamžik, už tu zůstala.

Byl jsem tak ponořený ve svých starostech, že jsem si ani nevšiml, kdy se v pokoji objevil Itachi, který mě neúnavně pronásledoval.

„Válíš se mokrý v posteli?! Vstaň!“ chytil mě za rameno a zvedl do sedu. A já si stále nemohl přestat dokola přehrávat v hlavě, co se mezi námi stalo.

Když viděl, že nereaguju, začal mi zkoumavě zírat do očí.

_Kdyby se v ten pravý okamžik maličko naklonil- Ne! Dost!_ Tohle muselo okamžitě přestat. _Nemůžu přece takovým způsobem o Itachim přemýšlet! Možná má pravdu, zřejmě mi úplně přeskočilo._

„Sasuke, tak odpověz. Co je s tebou?!“ konečně se ke mě dostal jeho hlas. Poznal jsem, že má o mě snad i trochu strach.

„Hm…“ zamručel jsem. „Je to snad moje postel, tak je to jedno, ne?“ minimálně můj tón říkal, že mně to teda jedno je. Odebral jsem se pro klid jeho duše k šatní skříni kvůli suchému oblečení.

„Žertuješ, ne?“ žasl Itachi.

Ani jsem se na něj neotočil. Vtloukal jsem si do hlavy, že šlo jen o chvilkovou slabost a teď už je na čase se vzpamatovat. Alespoň tomu jsem chtěl věřit.

O pár dní později jsem poklidně v obýváku koukal na televizi, když si bratr přisedl ke mně. Do té chvíle jsem se přesvědčoval, že už je to pryč. Jenže najednou se mi zdálo, že sedí přehnaně blízko. Skoro jsem nervozitou přestal dýchat a okamžitě se mi vykouřilo z hlavy, na co se vůbec dívám. Místo toho jsem začal očima sjíždět jeho překrásný obličej. Netrvalo dlouho, než si toho Itachi všiml.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se. Působil u toho vždycky tak starostlivě. Nemohl jsem popřít, že od doby, co naši umřeli, se o mě staral jako o perlu, kterou vyhrabal na dně moře. Vlastně doslova, protože ty tuny slz, co jsem tehdy vyřval, moře trochu připomínaly.

„Itachi…“ zašeptal jsem, ruce mu obtočil kolem krku a začal ho líbat.

Prudce jsem se vymrštil z postele, když začal zvonit budík, ještě stále cumlajíc polštář.

Jestli jsem šel večer spát malinko znepokojený, tak teď už jsem byl silně rozladěný. _Zdá se mi o vlastním bratrovi a cucám polštář! To je nechutný! Jsem jako Naruto, když usne o hodině… Ale Sakura je holka a není jeho příbuzná! Ježkovy voči, sem horší než Naruto! Co to se mnou sakra provedl?_

Zmateně jsem se dopotácel ke dveřím.

„Byl to jen sen.“

„Jaký sen?“ vyrušil mě najednou Itachiho hlas, až jsem nadskočil. Pak jsem si uvědomil, že jsem nějak sešel schody, stojím u kuchyňské linky a pořád to nahlas opakuju.

„Hnusná noční můra!“ odsekl jsem.

„Vidím, sypeš si lupínky do dřezu,“ odpověděl se smíchem, posadil se ke stolu a víc si mě nevšímal. Přesně tohle mě tak vytáčelo! Kdykoli chtěl mě dle libosti začal ignorovat, nebo naopak otravovat. A tahle moje roztržitost byla už taky nesnesytelná!

Vztekle jsem praštil pytlíkem cereálií a šel si nahoru pro tašku.

„Ty už jdeš? Mohl jsem tě přeci odvézt,“ volal na mě, když jsem se obouval.

„Raději půjdu pěšky, nechci vedle rýpala jako ty sedět i v autě.“ Sedět vedle něj dvanáct minut v autě by mě zabilo.

„Jestli se chceš hádat, máš smůlu, dobře jsem se vyspal,“ odpověděl mi jako by nic.

_No aspoň někdo!_

Když jsem dorazil ke škole, první, po čem jsem koukal, bylo jeho auto. Už tam samozřejmě stálo. Jen co jsem stihl dojít ke skřínkám, odněkud se vynořil Naruto.

„Zdár!“ začal energicky a vypadal, že zase něco zamýšlí. Vzhledem k tomu, co aktuálně vzešlo z jeho posledního nápadu, jsem neměl moc radost.

„Píšeme anatomii,“ zchladil jsem ho místo pozdravu, ač tentokrát jsem sám nic neuměl.

„Sakra!“ vykřikl hlasitě a praštil se do čela, načež okamžitě schytal jeden z mých nenávistných pohledů.

Na svého povedeného bratříčka jsem musel nakonec znovu narazit tak jako tak. Stál opřený o zeď jako manekýnka a o něčem zapáleně hovořil se dvěma kluky z jeho třídy. Deidaru jsem znal, párkrát u nás byl, toho druhého jsem si nepamatoval, byl samý piercing a nepůsobil moc přátelsky.

Sledoval jsem Itachiho, jak si hraje s pramínkem vlasů a cosi složitě vysvětluje. Ti dva na něm mohli oči nechat. Z takové vzdálenosti to skoro vypadalo, jako by s nimi flirtoval. Naštěstí jsem ho znal, takže jsem věděl, že něco takového není možné, přestože jeho úsměv a pohled přesvědčoval o opaku.

„Hej, na co to zíráš, Sasuke?“ ozval se najednou Naruto.

_Zase! Už zase stojím kdo ví kde a pitomě čumím s myšlenkama naprosto mimo!_ Věděl jsem, že jestli to hezky rychle neodezní, tak bych se jednou mohl takhle vzpamatovat na psychiatrii.

_Možná bych se mu mohl jít omluvit za ráno,_ prolétlo mi hlavou a pak jsem si už chtěl rovnou nafackovat. Já nic špatného přece nedělal! Posílil jsem své odhodlání se mu vyhýbat, než tyhle šílené nápady zase zmizí a vydal se s Narutem k učebně. _Ovšem stačí se mu za každou cenu vyhnout. To bude jistě snadný, bydlím s ním. Bravo, Sasuke, to si to vymyslel._

„Tak pojď!“ tahal mě Naruto za rukáv, abychom nepřišli pozdě, protože jsem se vlekl jako na popravu.

_Od kdy ho tak zajímá matika?_ Kousal jsem si podrážděně spodní ret.

Tentokrát už jsem ani nepospíchal domů. Představa, že tam najdu na gauči rozvaleného Itachiho a v hlavě se mi nahromadí znovu všechny ty nesmysly, mi náladu moc nezvedala. _Vlastně za tohle všechno může jen a jen Naruto! Kdyby nevymyslel tu hloupost s Ino, nestával by se ze mě teď úchyl._

„Kudy to jdeš? Bydlíš přece na druhou stranu. Nejsi v poslední době nějak moc mimo?“ zajímal se ochotně blonďák.

_Je to tak moc znát?_

„Jdu se jen projít, nechce se mi domů,“ vysvětlil jsem.

„Pohádal jsi se s Itachim?“ vyptával se.

„Ach, tak něco,“ zavrčel jsem, jelikož právě tohle jsem rozhodně rozebírat nechtěl a raději vykročil rychle pryč.

Když mi o hodinu později došlo, že rybník obcházím už asi po osmé, napadlo mě, že bych měl jít vážně domů. Sledoval jsem, jak se slunce pomalu mění na obzoru v ohnivě rudou záři. To zase bude řečí, že jdu pozdě. Cestou jsem nechával chladný vítr, aby mi rozcuchal vlasy. Cítil jsem se trochu napjatý a unavený.

To přešlo, jakmile jsem dorazil. Nejprve jsem ucítil vůni, vůbec se mi nechtělo věřit, že brácha vaří. Obával jsem se, že to nebude moc poživatelné. Hned na to se mi zase začaly hrnout do hlavy ty zvláštní myšlenky. Rozhodl jsem se tomu ale tentokrát udělat přítrž hned od začátku. _Musím si uvědomit, že mi ve skutečnosti vlastně jen jde na nervy a přidělává starosti,_ rozhodl jsem se a začal jsem být nepříjemný hned ode dveří.

„To bude zas blivajs,“ poznamenal jsem svým obvyklým tónem. To jsem však ještě netušil, že hned co vejdu, se mi naskytne pohled na mého úžasného bratra v zástěře. Zdál se mi prostě u té plotny momentálně ještě jednou tak přitažlivý než obvykle. Vlasy mu spadaly na záda a pobrukoval si nějakou písničku. Tajil se mi dech.

„Takhle se chodí domů?“ otočil se na mě s lehce ustaraným výrazem, ale usmíval se a já dostal pocit, že mě nejspíš zradí kolena.

Na místo jakékoliv odpovědi jsem se prostě jen sesunul ke stolu a hlavu si složil do dlaní.

„Sasuke? Je všechno v pořádku?“ Cítil jsem na sobě jeho zmatený pohled a uslyšel cvaknutí, jak vypnul sporák.

„Já už nemůžu,“ zašeptal jsem. Jak by to asi mohlo být v pořádku? Vždyť z nějakého důvodu zcela očividně vyjíždím po svém bratrovi.

„Sasu?“ Ucítil jsem, jak mě ze strany objal a přivinul k sobě, jako když jsem byl ještě dítě a rozbil si koleno. Najednou jsem se cítil mnohem líp, všechny ty myšlenky se ztrácely kdykoli se mě dotkl a zbyl tu jen příjemný hřejivý pocit.

„Ať už se děje cokoli, můžeš mi to říct, nejsi na to přece sám,“ připomněl mi jako obvykle, že je tu jen pro mě, což mě vždycky uklidnilo, ale tentokrát to pomoct nemohlo.

_Ne, tohle ti opravdu říct nemůžu. To až v případě, že by na to nepomohly ani silný údery do hlavy._

„Já vím,“ odpověděl jsem a dál už nepokračoval. Jen jsem se k němu přitiskl víc čelem a obtočil ruce kolem jeho pasu.

Otázka teď byla, jak dlouho to hodlám vydržet, jelikož představa, že se tahle situace sama srovná, se začínala zdát velmi nereálnou.

_Jak je možný, že jenom pohled na něj mě takhle vyvádí z míry?! Vždyť je to přece kluk!_

„Lepší?“ zeptal se po chvíli, naprosto klidným tichým hlasem.

Úlevně jsem si oddychl a uvolnil sevření, jen hlavu jsem stále nechal opřenou o jeho břicho.

„Jo, jsem jen trochu přepjatej,“ odpověděl jsem jako by nic. „Hej, Itachi, co bys dělal, kdybych byl gay?“ Snažil jsem se ze všech sil, aby to vyznělo jako otázka typu: Kdybyste se ocitli na pustém ostrově…

Brácha se na moment zarazil a pak s vědomím, že jde o vtip, se rozesmál. Mně moc do smíchu nebylo a on by rozhodně taky mlčel, kdyby si uvědomoval, jak pravděpodobná ta situace je.

„Jistě by to pro tebe bylo děsivé a ponižujíci,“ snažil jsem se z něj za každou cenu vypáčit odpověď. Dokonce jsem na moment zvedl hlavu a ušklíbl se s krátkým pohledem do jeho uhlových očí, abych věděl, jak se tváří. Rychle jsem ji však zase sklopil ze strachu, že to na mně pozná.

„Upřímně, fakt, že bys byl homosexuál, by nezměnil nic na tom, že jsi stále můj milovaný mladší bráška,“ odpověděl.

Jindy bych odsekl něco jako ať není taková nechutná citlivka, ale právě v těchhle chvílích se jeho přístup naprosto hodil. Ta odpověď mě uklidnila, ale těžko říct, jaká by byla jeho reakce, kdyby to bral vážně.

Bradu jsem měl opřenou o přezku na pásku jeho kalhot. Až teď mi najednou došlo, že mám obličej pár centimetrů od jeho… _Ježiši Kriste!_ Jako by mnou projela elektrická vlna, vyskočil jsem prudce od stolu a vyškubl se mu.

Koukal dost zmateně, takže jsem potřeboval rychle výmluvu, proč se zase chovám z Itachiho pohledu jako blázen.

„Já zapomněl… Ráno vypnout… Sprchu!“ nebyla to ta ideální výmluva. Ve skutečnosti jsem ze sebe právě vysoukal jednu z nejpitomějších věcí, co jsem kdy vymyslel. Doufal jsem, že časem to snad natrénuju a vrhl jsem se bleskově ke schodišti.

_Možná si teď bude myslet, že trpím nějakým typem demence. To je asi dobře._

Itachiho pohled:

Zmizel jako vítr. Začínal jsem si dělat vážnou starost o jeho zdraví. Buď mi nadával a házel po mně věci, nebo se pro změnu tvářil jako boží umučeníčko, vrcholem toho všeho odcházel do školy brzo sám a vracel se pozdě večer.

_Je možný, že má holku?_ Znělo to jako jediné reálné vysvětlení. Jestli ne, možná bych měl zjistit, co pořád dělá, když se vracel tak přetažený. Škola ho nikdy moc nevzrušovala a nebyl ani ten typ, kterého by šikanovali. To už spíš naopak. S Ino to ale podle všeho moc nedopadlo a zamilovanej se mi teda taky nezdál…

„Je ten problém v nějaké dívce?“ Zeptal jsem se jen tak mimochodem u pozdní večeře, předem připravený krýt se příborem, kdyby začal zuřit.

Nejprve mě otráveně přejel pohledem a pak zkřivil koutek úst.

„Tak nějak,“ odpověděl polohlasně.

_Tak přece! Jeden by neřekl, že kluk jako on může mít v tomhle ohledu nějaký problémy. To abychom se my ostatní šli asi rovnou zahrabat._

„Nechceš mi říct, o co jde?“ vrhl jsem na něj důvěrný pohled.

Sasuke se na okamžik zamračil a mlčky se přehraboval v talíři, aniž by dal něco do úst. Byl vždycky hrozně roztomilý, když se snažil řešit problémy sám.

„Nevím, jak to říct,“ konečně zvedl hlavu.

„Tak nějak mě přitahuje. No a nejspíš bych měl začít tím, že mě má rozhodně ráda,“ tohle mě překvapilo, ale nechal jsem ho, aby to vysvětlil celé.

„Jenže ona se na mě dívá jinak, nebere mě prostě jako kluka… Ale spíš… No, jako kámoše nebo bráchu asi,“ vysoukal ze sebe.

Z toho jsem pochopil, že se patrně nejedná o Ino. „Možná by se dívala jinak, kdybys jí to nějak naznačil,“ navrhl jsem.

„Ne, ne, ne!“ zvedl ruce rezignovaně vedle hlavy a zakroutil jí.

„Opravdu za ní nemůžu jen tak napochodovat a všechno jí vyklopit, myslela by si, že jsem divnej,“ zaprotestoval jednoznačně.

„Možná bys jí nemusel nic říkat, ale určitě by změnila názor, kdybys jí ukázal své pocity,“ pokusil jsem se mu dodat odvahy.

„Tak to si rozhodně nemyslím. Tohle je právě ten problém. Já sám se v těch pocitech nevyznám, ale děsí mě! Nejradši bych se jich hezky rychle zbavil, ale nejde to,“ zatvářil se, jako by ho to opravdu velmi trápilo.

„A víš, co je nejhorší?“ nahnul se lehce přes stůl. „Že ji musím vídat každý den!“

„Pořád se usmívá jak sluníčko, je jedno, jak jsem protivný! Kdybych jí vyhodil věci z okna, nenaštve se na víc jak hodinku,“ líčil Sasuke situaci.

„Je ke mně přes to všechno milá a ohleduplná, ať udělám cokoli. Nemůžu se v klidu najíst, když sedí naproti mně a hraje si s vlasy! Někdy ji jen vidím a mám chuť se na ni vrhnout! Mám naprosto šílený myšlenky a nemůžu se kvůli tomu soustředit na učení,“ musel přestat a vydýchat se, když si uvědomil, že celkem křičí a stejně to k ničemu není. Alespoň však vylíčil svůj problém tak, že teď už mi byly ty změny nálad naprosto jasné.

„Proč mám pocit, že ses nám dost možná zami-“

„Ne!“ vykřikl a nalepil mi vztyčený ukazováček přímo před obličej. „Ne-vy-slo-vuj to!“ kladl důraz na každou slabiku.

„Za prvé, vůbec na ni nemyslím v tomhle smyslu, ale v úplně jiném! Navíc za to určitě můžou moje pubertální hormony! Ano! Je to jen nějaké zvrhlé pobláznění mysli a určitě to zase zmizí,“ konstatoval nakonec Sasuke, aby sám sebe uklidnil. Pak pomalu odsunul talíř s jídlem.

„Už jsi dojedl?“

„Jo, a teď když dovolíš, jdu se nahoru věnovat tomu… No né TOMU… Učení!“ položil si ruku na hlavu jako by měl migrénu a nevěděl, co mluví. Pak se odebral rychle pryč.

„Sasu?“ vylezl jsem za ním na chodbu.

Otočil se s tázavým pohledem.

„Jestli to nepřejde, třeba zjistíš, že je v tom něco víc. Měl by si se s tím pak asi pokusit něco udělat. Zamilovat se není nic hrozného,“ usmál se starší.

„Říkám ti přece, že takhle to není a hleď si svýho,“ mávl rukou a odešel.

Jakmile byl ve svém pokoji, došel k posteli, sesunul se před ni na měkký koberec a zády se lehce opřel. Kolena si přitáhl k obličeji, který si zakryl rukama tak, že jeho dlouhé prsty se mu proplétaly do vlasů a nehty se mu jemně zarývaly do kůže.

„Itachi, ty blbče… Kdybys věděl…“ zašeptal do ticha pokoje.

Za okamžik uslyšel zvonek. Když vyšel z pokoje, aby se podíval dolů ke dveřím, kdo to je, uviděl vážně hovořícího Itachiho a jeho holku. V poslední době si moc nerozuměli.

„Co sem má co lézt?“ zavrčel si pro sebe.

Nikdy neměl rád jeho přítelkyně, ať už kvůli průběhu Itachiho vztahů, které mívaly vždy podobný scénář, nebo faktu, že jeho bratra okrádaly o čas, ve kterém mohl dělat něco zajímavějšího, třeba se konečně naučit vařit.

Sasukemu se prostě zdály vztahy vždycky hrozně zbytečné a hlavně sobecké, nebyl schopen chápat, co na tom Itachi má. S hlasitým prásknutím dveří se vrátil k sobě a sedl si k notebooku.

„Uživatel Naruto okomentoval status, uživatel Naruto doporučil přátelství, žádost o povolení aplikace od uživatele Naruto…“ Četl si hlasitě všechna upozornění.

„Nenávidím tolik věcí na tomto světě,“ napsal jeden ze svých typicky pozitivně laděných statusů na Facebook a šel si konečně lehnout.

Kolem jedné v noci ho probudilo pípání telefonu.

„Jestli je to Naruto…!“ pomyslel si naštvaně a podíval se na display.

„Prosím, jdi zítra po škole ven s kamarády,“ přečetl si ve zprávě od Itachiho.

_A je to tu zas!_ pomyslel si, ale vzápětí znova usnul.

© 2020 [Sasuke's World](https://sasukes.world/)


	4. Kapitola 4 – Jako bych tu nebyl – Sasuke's World

# Kapitola 4 – Jako bych tu nebyl

  * Autor Autor: [SasuKe](https://sasukes.world/author/michaelwalter1995/)
  * Datum příspěvku [8.12.2020](https://sasukes.world/2020/12/08/kapitola-4-jako-bych-tu-nebyl/)



[ČTI NA WATTPADU](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/249819418/write/989675857)

Sasukeho pohled:

„Kvůli němu mám trčet venku…“ vrčel jsem sám pro sebe cestou z parku, kde jsem strávil poslední tři hodiny. A rozhodně ne proto, že mě o to ten sobec požádal! Jen jsem se potřeboval někde v klidu učit bez jeho přítomnosti.

Vzhledem k tomu, že Itachiho vídám doma i ve škole, abych si tu postavil stan, jestli mi nemá přeskočit a neplánuju propadnout. Delší dobu se mi už ale vážně kvůli tomu ignorantovi venku tvrdnout nechtělo, bez tak mi bylo jasný, o co jde. Když jsem ráno vstával, byl zamčený u sebe v pokoji a do školy samozřejmě taky nešel. Jako bych tahle rána už neznal. Jeho holka přišla včera dost pozdě a vzhledem k tomu, jak se zase hádali, je to jasný.

Vztahy byly snad ten jedinej ohled, ve kterým byl Itachi naprosto neschopnej a nedospělej. Zamiloval se úplně bezhlavě a vždycky do takový nány. Do týhle konkrétní už třikrát po sobě. Pokaždý se pak choval jako malá ufňukaná holka a trucoval u sebe, když se to mezi nimi začalo hroutit. Nikdy jsem to nemohl pochopit, protože bylo znatelný, že chodit s většinou holek nemá žádnej smysl.

Obvykle se ztřískal hned, jak jsem zmizel do školy, protože je prostě čuně a měl pocit, že _když tě někdo opustí, je to neuvěřitelně stresová situace, kterou občas nezvládneš_. On to ale nezvládal nikdy! Dobře věděl, proč nechce, abych u toho byl, nedalo se na něj v takovém stavu koukat, skoro jsem ho nepoznával. Scénář byl vždycky skoro stejný. V hlavní roli Itachi, jen jeho partnerky se většinou měnily.

Ne, že by se to stávalo nějak často, ale stačilo mi to. Holky byly jeho slabina a on měl po každém rozchodu pocit, že ztratil jedinou věc, která mu pomáhala se držet na nohou, protože přece jen měl se mnou těžký život. Něco uvnitř mi napovídalo, že ta jeho fixace na holky má co dělat s tím, jak jsme přišli o rodiče. On byl ten starší, co to musel zvládnout a já se jen vezl. Měl jsem vždycky pocit, že to skvěle zvládá, ale něco to v něm nechalo…

Nicméně bylo pomalu šest, mohlo by to z něj snad už vyprchávat, takže jsem se vydal domů.

Potichu jsem vešel, všude byl děsivý klid. Chvíli jsem doufal, že už je nahoře a spí, ale bohužel má prosba nebyla vyslyšena.

Nejprve jsem se šel podívat do kuchyně. Příjemně mě překvapilo, že na chodbách visely všechny obrazy na svých místech. V kuchyni kupodivu stálo také všechno, kde mělo. Jen můj bratr nějak nebyl, kde má… Všiml jsem si snídaně, kterou jsem mu ráno připravil. Stále ještě ležela na stole, jen k ní přibyly dvě lahve od piva a byl jsem si jistý, že pár jich ještě najdu. Obával jsem se, jak vypadá druhé patro.

„Čuně,“ procedil jsem mezi zuby, jelikož ztřískat se sám doma před polednem bylo samo o sobě dost, natož takovým množstvím, jak měl ve zvyku.

Raději jsem pokračoval směrem k obývacímu pokoji.

„Itachi? Itachi, jsi tu?“ zesílil jsem hlas, ale bylo ticho. „To jsem já. Kde seš?“ nepřestával jsem mluvit, jelikož jsem měl takový nemilý pocit, aby na mě náhodou odněkud nevyskočil. Někdy býval trochu praštěný, když se napil a já znal jeho nápady.

Slyšel jsem vlastní kroky a bratr se stále neozýval. Po těle mi začínala naskakovat husí kůže. Aby se tak ten blb chtěl koupat a uklouzl ve vaně. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli je to možné, ale nahoru jsem zatím nešel. Jednak on sám míval problém ty schody vylézt a taky jsem na tu scénu nechtěl ani pomýšlet. To se určitě nemohlo stát.

Až nyní jsem začal uvažovat, co je to vlastně za papíry poházené všude po zemi. Byl jsem zvyklý, že nadělá bordel, takže mě to nejprve netrklo. Teď jsem si je ale začal prohlížet. Byly to fotky, jeho fotky, fotky rodičů, když ještě žili, fotky jeho holek a taky v neposlední řadě naše fotky.

K jedné jsem se sehnul, abych se na ni podíval. Na zadní straně byl text: _Jsem na ně moc pyšná._ To psala nejspíš máma.

Otočil jsem ji, Itachi tam seděl v trávě a já ležel hlavou na jeho klíně. Dost matně jsem si na to vzpomínal, mohly mi být tak čtyři.

Fotku jsem zase pustil a rázným krokem si to namířil k obýváku, kde jsem všude našel z nepochopitelných důvodů sušenky. _Jestli mu nic není, zabiju ho sám…_

V obýváku hned vedle gauče se válela i třetí lahev, opravdu ne od piva, a o kus dál můj drahý bratříček v příhodném stavu. Pravděpodobně když přestal ovládat nohy, prostě se tam jen tak svalil.

Ležel tam zcela nehybně na boku, pouze očima stále těkal po stěně dva metry před ním, jako by tam snad pozoroval mouchu a oči měl zarudlé zřejmě od nedostatku spánku.

„Maminko, teď bys ho měla vidět,“ zašeptal jsem směrem ke stropu.

„Itachi!“ zvýšil jsem hlas. Bohužel se zdálo, že reagovat nehodlá.

„Itachi, vstávej!“ znovu jsem křikl a došel k němu, ale ani to, že jsem se mu postavil do výhledu, ho nedonutilo se byť jen o kousíček pohnout.

Vypadalo to, že je úplně mimo a dost možná neměl daleko k otravě alkoholem. Polil mě studený pot a vztek se vytratil kdo ví kam.

„Hej! Okamžitě vstávej!“ přiklekl jsem si k němu a hned se ho pokusil násilím dostat do sedu.

Konečně přestal zírat do prázdna jako šílenec a nejspíš až teď si mě konečně všiml.

„Ahoj,“ řekl bez známky emocí.

„Nazdar!“ odpověděl jsem podrážděně, ale ke vzteku to mělo daleko.

Konečně se mu začaly vracet smysly.

„Mohl bys mi prozradit-“

„Nemoh‘,“ odpověděl rovnou, abych se zbytečně nenamáhal, jelikož myšlení mu teď očividně moc nešlo, natož vysvětlování. I když tato situace ho ani moc nepotřebovala.

„Koukej vstát, válet se můžeš i v posteli,“ napomenul jsem ho mírně.

„Nemůžu, nemám housle.“

„Co? Ty v posteli nepotřebuješ! Vstaň!“ začínal jsem znovu zuřit, když jsem se přesvědčil, že bude nejspíš relativně v pořádku. Chytil jsem ho za loket a pokusil se ho dostat na nohy, ale nešlo to. „Hergot, snaž se přece trochu!“

„Proč? Já nikam nejdu. Tady alespoň nikomu nepřekážím! Ty stejně zase za chvíli odejdeš, protože buď utíkáš nebo na mě stále křičíš,“ téměř si při tom proslovu překousl jazyk.

„Itachi, nech těch opileckejch keců a vstaň přece,“ zamračil jsem se, ale mluvil už klidně. Teď nemělo smysl mu nadávat, stejně by to nepochopil.

Jednu ruku jsem si dal v bok, aby viděl, že jsem stále naštvaný a druhou mu podal ve snaze pomoct mu konečně na nohy. Sice po ní sáhl, ale vzápětí mě strhl k sobě na zem.

„Tak přestaneš blbnout?“ vyjel jsem znovu.

„To nemá cenu, bráško,“ odpověděl mi s dětským úsměvem. Pak sáhl po pramínku mých vlasů a začal na nich zaplétat krátký copánek. Bohužel jsem věřil, že mi je spíš zauzluje.

„Dost už!“ chytil jsem mu ruce a se vším úsilím ho opřel o sebe. Ze samého rozčilení jsem úplně zapomněl na nějakou nervozitu z jeho blízkosti. Konečně se mi podařilo ho zvednout do stoje.

Bohužel, udělali jsme dva, tři kroky, než si ten ochlasta všiml lahve na zemi. Chtěl se pro ni ohnout a my oba skončili na gauči.

„Itachi!“ praštil jsem ho po zádech, aby se hezky rychle odvalil, jelikož mi drtil čelo rukou.

S velkou námahou se posadil a já taky. Podepřel jsem si hlavu a uvažoval, jestli ho nemám právě tady nechat spát. Když jsem se na něj znovu podíval, hlava mu padala na stranu, pusu měl lehce pootevřenou a strnule civěl před sebe. Na chvíli jsem upřel pohled na jeho rty.

_Ty samé rty, co…_ _Ale ne! Už je to tu zase!_

Jenže teď nebyla vhodná chvíle. Vůbec se mi nelíbilo, jak Itachi vypadal. Jen co jsem na něj přestal mluvit, byl zase úplně mimo. Těžko říct, co teď vlastně vnímal on, ale já měl z toho všeho špatnej pocit. Zdál se dost mimo. Nesměl jsem ho nechat upadnout do bezvědomí.

Každý normální kluk by na mém místě asi volal záchranku. Jenže kdyby se někdo dozvěděl o tomhle, nejspíš už bych s Itachim nemohl zůstat. Možná to někdy vypadalo, že ho nenávidím, ale pořád byl jediný člověk, který byl vždycky se mnou, zažil totéž co já a jediný mi mohl občas rozumět. Navíc se o mě snažil starat celý roky, neopustil bych ho.

V našem životě nebylo moc situací, kdy jsem zrovna já hrál roli toho příčetnýho a rozumnýho. Tohle byla ale jedna z nich… Prudce jsem vstal a zamířil rovnou do kuchyně. Cestou k lince jsem zapnul vodu na kafe, i kdybych to do něj měl nalejt uchem, musí se probrat. Ještě jsem natočil do sklenice ledovou vodu a hodně rychle se vrátil. Bez jakéhokoli zaváhání jsem k němu ze strany přišel a vylil mu ji na hlavu.

Čekal jsem, že se alespoň naštve, jenže zase nic, prostě se nehnul. To bylo horší, než jsem čekal. Začínal jsem z něj být zralý na prášky. Jenže abych se ještě já zfetoval, to by tak chybělo.

Vůbec jsem netušil, co se v takových situacích má dělat. Zmocňovala se mě panika. Uvažoval jsem o krajním řešení. _Co když tu blbnu s vodou a za chvíli bude pozdě? Budu je muset zavolat, přece ho nenechám umřít. Beze mě žít může, bez doktorů momentálně nejspíš ne._ Přejel jsem mu rukou po vlhké tváři. Nechtěl jsem si představovat, co by se teď mohlo stát. _Co když ho zavřou? Můžou ho zavřít?_

„Itachi, koukej se vzpamatovat!“ klekl jsem si, chytil ho za ramena a prudce s ním zatřásl.

Znovu přestal zírat do blba a jeho oči mě zřejmě zaznamenaly.

„Požadavek přijat ke zpracování, vyčkejte prosím,“ odpověděl.

_Ví vůbec, co mu říkám?!_ napadlo mě.

„Tůt,“ dodal ještě a zmáčkl můj nos a pak se hlasitě rozesmál.

„To snad… Itachi!“ vstal jsem a praštil sebou vedle něj na gauč. Byl zlitej jak doga a já netušil, jestli je mu všechno prostě jen natolik jedno, nebo je opravdu chvílemi mimo sebe.

Přemýšlel jsem, co mám dělat, musím ho donutit se mnou nějak komunikovat a spolupracovat.

„Jak je ti?“ zeptal jsem se v naději, že z něj dostanu popis jeho stavu – mladistvá naivita.

„Teplo a trochu na mě fouká,“ odpověděl.

Chvíli jsem mlčel, nevěděl jsem, jak zareagovat. Bylo dost možný, že je tak mimo, že už ani neví, že je mu blbě. Uvědomil jsem si, že zase nic neříkám a měl bych udržovat jeho pozornost.

„Co to teď děláš?“ zeptal jsem se, jelikož zíral před sebe jako socha.

„Koukám na televizi.“

„Je vypnutá.“

„To nevadí, pořád je to televize,“ odpověděl spokojeně.

„Fajn,“ zhluboka jsem se nadechl. Dnes asi moc spát nebudu.

„Můžeš mi uvést alespoň jeden rozumný důvod toho, proč si se zřídil? Co tě sakra tak sebralo?“ Párkrát už se opil, to lidi sem tam dělají, ale tohle?

„Rozumný ne, jen už mě tohle všechno prostě nebaví,“ ozval se ponurým tónem.

Čekal jsem, že mi odpoví kde jakou pitomost, nebo začne o holkách, ale ne tohle.

„C-co tě nebaví?“ zeptal jsem se opatrně.

„Žít takhle,“ to nemohl myslet vážně. Nechce žít tak, jak jsme už tolik let zvyklí? Proč? Mlčky jsem na něj zíral a jako by vytušil mou otázku, se na mě konečně otočil.

„Tebe by to bavilo, být pořád jen sám?“ zeptal se z ničeho nic.

_Jak sám, já jsem vzduch?_

„Musím se o všechno starat, ničím tě nezatěžovat, aby ses mohl v klidu učit, shánět peníze, nakupovat, uklízet a vařit… Sám.“

_Nikdy mi neřekl, jak se cítí!_

„Nemám nikoho, kdo by stál při mně, podpořil mě. Komu by na mně záleželo… A mít nebudu. Vždycky se po čase najde nějakej problém a… A prostě to skončí.“ Otočil se naproti mně do tureckého sedu.

Až teď jsem si všiml modřiny na jeho spánku. Jak se mu to proboha stalo? Když spadl na tu podlahu?! A pak mi nějak došlo, proč to vlastně říkal. Opravdu byl sám. Proč jsem šel dnes ráno do školy? Měl jsem zůstat s ním a dát na něj pozor, aby se mu nic nestalo, když jsem věděl, jak mu je! Proč jsem zůstal venku, když mi bylo jasné, co tady zatím dělá? Vyhnul jsem se jeho problémům a nechal je na něm, přesně jak říká. Zatímco když mám problémy já, chce mi Itachi vždycky pomoct…

„Nakonec zmizí a co potom? Chci se prostě jen občas o někoho opřít!“ stěžoval si dál.

„Co já?“ nemohl jsem si pomoct. Chtěl jsem, aby věděl, že i když nejsem zrovna nejvnímavější co se pocitů týče, pořád to nemění nic na tom, že mám o něj starost. Přece musel vědět, že bych ho neopustil. Zabodl jsem své oči do těch jeho. Už mě unavovalo, jak na mě naprosto zapomíná. Jasně, že jsem udělal chybu, a ne jednu, ale vědomě bych mu nikdy neublížil.

„To není totéž, Sasuke. Teď si pro mě samozřejmě to nejdražší na světě, ale tebe nemám napořád. Nemůžeš mi dát všechno.“

Celé tělo se mi roztřáslo, když mi chladnou rukou přejel po obličeji. Až teď jsem si uvědomil, že to takhle nezůstane navždy. Jsem skoro dospělej, zvládnu se už o sebe starat sám a on bude chtít brzo vlastní rodinu. V jeho jindy tak nádherných očích se teď zrcadlila bolest. Nejspíš tu byla už dávno, ale skrýval ji hluboko v srdci, protože věděl, že to je místo, kde bych já nikdy nehledal.

Přísahal bych, že kdyby v sobě neměl pomalu víc lihu než krve, tak by začal brečet. Nikdy jsem ho neviděl uronit ani slzu, ale asi právě proto jsem se toho bál. Itachi nebýval takhle zničený, všechno vždycky nesl s klidem. Netušil jsem, co mu ta děvka řekla, ale přehnala to, když ho to dostalo do takovýho stavu. _Jestli ji ještě někdy potkám, náležitě jí to vrátím._

Nemohl jsem mu vysvětlit, co cítím, jelikož jsem to sám nevěděl, ale nechtěl jsem, aby se tolik trápil. Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem opřel dlaně o jeho ramena a donutil ho tak položit se na záda. Neměl sílu udržet se v sedě, ani se o to nesnažil. Podle výrazu mu nedocházelo, o co mi jde.

Toužil jsem to udělat znovu. Musel jsem! A teď byla ta nejlepší příležitost.

Zavřel jsem oči a přitiskl své rty na jeho. Začal jsem ho líbat a za okamžik už jsem se bezmyšlenkovitě pokoušel proniknout jazykem do jeho úst.

Pak mi začal polibky opětovat. Cítil jsem se ještě mnohem líp než posledně a Itachimu to zřejmě nevadilo. Užíval jsem si několik dalších okamžiků. Nechtěl jsem, aby to skončilo, ale musel jsem mu něco důležitého říct. Trochu jsem se nadzvedl, abych viděl do jeho obličeje. Přece jen se mu v očích odráželo mírné překvapení. To byla známka, že jeho mozek přece jen ještě trochu pracuje.

„Takhle už přede mnou nikdy nemluv. Nejsem snad teď s tebou? Jsem! A budu tu. Jsem možná trochu nevšímavý a někdy necitlivý, ale udělám cokoliv, jen když si o to řekneš. Teda… Nemůžeme chodit na rande… Nemůžu si tě vzít… A mít děti… Ale…“ uhnul jsem pohledem, jelikož mi došlo, že je toho vlastně docela dost, co udělat nemůžu. Trochu to znělo, že jsem byl naprosto zbytečný.

„Pochopil jsem to, bráško. Díky,“ usmál se, „vím, že mě máš rád, přestože pořád křičíš a tváříš se, že to tak není. Jenže jednou vyrosteš a pochopíš, co tím myslím.“

_Kulový jsi pochopil._

Potřeboval jsem ale tohle dělat častějc! Nevěděl jsem proč, prostě to tak bylo. Byl jsem rád, že je konečně trochu při sobě a chystal jsem se dojít pro to kafe, takže jsem se zkusil zvednout.

„Mohl bys se mnou ještě chvilku zůstat, Sasu?“ chytil mě za košili. Rezignovaně jsem si položil hlavu na jeho hrudník a pokusil se nemyslet na tu bezprostřední blízkost jeho kůže.

Když mě konečně nechal, šel jsem hned do kuchyně. Místo přípravy kafe jsem se zády opřel o linku a prsty si přejel po rtech, kde jsem stále cítil ty Itachiho.

Nejen, že jsem se neudržel, ale jemu ani nedošel význam toho, co jsem udělal. Stal se mojí noční můrou, jednoduše sem na něj nemohl zapomenout a nedokázal jsem se držet dál. Sesunul jsem se na podlahu.

Po delší chvíli jsem se vrátil i se dvěma hrnky a posadil na gauč vedle bratra. Ten si zrovna hrál s nějakou kuličkou, kterou bůh ví kde sebral. Šoupnul jsem jeden hrnek před něj na konferenční stolek a sám se zatím napil.

„Já tě vůbec nechápu,“ prohodil jsem s povzdechem.

„To ani nemůžeš, Sasu, jsi ještě dítě,“ odpověděl se zakymácením, až jsem dostal strach, že sletí.

„Tak zaprvé mě takhle přestaň oslovovat. Zadruhé je mi skoro sedmnáct, tak podle toho se mnou jednej a přestaň mi opakovat, že jsem dítě,“ řekl jsem trochu nabroušeně, ale odpovědí se mi stal jen šílený smích.

„To je úroveň…“ řekl jsem si sám pro sebe. „Jak si mohl tak strašně chlastat? Koukni se na sebe!“ zakroutil jsem nevěřícně hlavou, aby pochopil, že jakožto dítě si o tom myslím svoje. Jenže po té větě jako by se Itachiho nálada prudce zlomila.

„Svírá se to. Tady. Představ si pocit, že se zblázníš, že už nemáš situaci pod kontrolou, ani vlastní sourozenec tě už neposlouchá a s přítelkyní se nedá mluvit,“ líčil dramaticky, při tom vzal mou ruku a přiložil si ji na hrudník.

„Přestaň!“ vyškubl jsem se mu, ale za okamžik jsem se na něj podíval s překvapivým soucitem. „A to na to pomáhá? Takhle moc pít?“ zeptal jsem se, jelikož sám jsem se napil jen párkrát pro zábavu a přitom jsem vždycky znal míru.

Itachi se zamyslel, jako by byl zkoušený u tabule.

„Myslim, že jo. Nevim, nic nevnímam, takže to nepoznam a teď je mi to fuk,“ tahle odpověď byla dostačující.

Bratr vzal ovladač a začal si s ním házet, přičemž mu stále jen padal na gauč.

Těžce jsem si povzdechl a vstal. „Je čas jít spát,“ oznámil jsem.

„Dobrou noc.“

„Né já! Ty půjdeš spát!“

„Půjdu? To sotva,“ uchechtl se.

Bylo jasné, že bude vážně snazší nechat ho tady, než se s ním vláčet do patra, tedy pokud z toho gauče zvládne neslítnout. Bez tak by se dokázal vyškrábat zpět, po té kávě byl celkem hyperaktivní. Takže jsem nakonec jen došel pro deku a nechal ho být.

„Hlavně lež a v noci nikam necourej,“ připomněl jsem mu ještě radši, jako starostlivý rodič. Vážně jsem o něj měl pořád ještě starost.

„A pohádka nebude?“ zaškemral Itachi jako děcko.

„To tedy nebude, ty alkoholiku,“ zamračil jsem se a zhasnul.

[ ← Zelená, Zlatá a Rudá ](https://sasukes.world/2020/12/08/zelena-zlata-a-ruda/)

[→ Knižní novinka L3g3ndy!](https://sasukes.world/2020/12/19/knizni-novinka-l3g3ndy/)

© 2020 [Sasuke's World](https://sasukes.world/)


End file.
